The Disney World Effect
by xxWalkingDisasterxx
Summary: UPDATED CHAPTER 4 UP! FINALLY SOME FLUFF! Wolverine and Mystique are trapped in Disney World. THey are beginning to like it and show feelings for each other. BIG Wolvertique or Loven or whatever. Please R&R!
1. Highway to YouKnowWhat

**The Disney World Effect **

Logan roared down the highway with his motorcycle. He took in a deep inhalation of fresh air as he rode with no helmet. Though he'd never admit it, and he'd claw the first person to accuse him, he loved sniffing the air while he rode. Sort of like a dog. But what did he care what anyone else thought?

He took another long sniff as he came to a stop at a red light. Florida's roads were confusing, but Logan was good at navigating.

He was loving his vacation. No X-Kids to train, no Scott thinking he was hot stuff, no dealing with mutant hating. None of that. He could just sit back and relax!

He pulled up alongside a blue car. He looked to it and a saw a girl around ten smile and wave at him.  
Logan didn't think anything of it, but then…he found something funny about her. He stared at her, while she gave him a funny look. He recognized that face somehow. It seemed familiar. Then he caught it. His nose picked up on her scent. Logan was so deep in thoughts that he didn't notice the light turn green and the car drive off, until he heard the honking horns behind him.

"Move it!" Someone yelled from behind him. Logan turned around to glare at him. He immediately sped off after the vcar until the next stoplight.

He took one more whiff of the scent, just to make sure. Yep, he was right. He growled lowly.

Mystique.

-------------------------------------------------

Little Girl's POV(Not Mystique, but who she's imitating)

I woke up in a dark place. I felt that whatever I was in was moving. I guessed it was the car. And if this was the car, then I was probably in the trunk. I beat on the side. I hoped I would make some noise, enough for them to hear me. There was a small hole that brought in air that had happened when my older brother Tommy was little, and had shot the car by accident with a pellet gun. I eventually gave up. I began getting tired, and believe it or not, I fell asleep with my head on an old coil of rope.

-------------------------------------------------

Logan carefully watched the car from a distance so as not to be thought of as a stalker. What was Mystique doing? What could she gain from imitating a small kid? Money? Information? Or did she have some kind of sick sense of humor?

Logan didn't want to think about where the actual kid was. He hoped even Mystique wasn't heartless enough to seriously hurt a kid. He wondered where she could be going.

He was driving down a long highway now. He could see trees on all sides. After a bit more driving, his heart sank as he saw where they were going.

He prayed he was going insane and was somehow hallucinating this sign.

He knew he couldn't turn around and go the other way as fast as his bike could take him, because there was a huge lineup of cars behind him. He had to drive forward.

Wolverine had faced deadly enemies and terrible situations. He was the best at what he does.

But he didn't think he could do this. Finally he reached the sign and saw it was, in fact, real. And Mystique's car just passed under it.

He passed under the sign welcoming everyone into Walt Disney World.

-------------------------------------------------

Well, that's the beginning. Sorry its so short but school has started again (sigh) and I'm getting homework. I'll try to update more, but I don't wanna waste my time if no one reads this and reviews it, so if you like it, TELL ME! I NEED TO KNOW! Thnx!


	2. Finding Something Odd

Yes, very very late! Sorry! And very crappy name for the title of the chaptr, but oh well. youll live.

Chapter 2- Finding Something Odd

Logan growled. He swore he would never let Mystique have another day of peace if they ever got out of this. He sat on the bus, looking out the window sadly as he felt Mystique's golden eyes carefully watch him.

Earlier…

He pulled into the parking lot beside the car in front of him he knew Mystique was riding in.

He carefully watched as the two parents got out of their car to find no one in the backseat. So Mystique was gone… he hoped they'd find the kid. Well, Logan decided he had to find Mystique. He had to find out what she was up to!

Finally.

He'd caught her scent.

He followed it, zigzagging his way through the huge amount of cars in his way. He found his way to the lobby of the apparent hotel this was.

In huge, red letters, stood the name:

DISNEY'S ALLSTAR RESORT.

God, I'm gonna need a drink after all this, Logan thought.

He walked in to find that the lobby looked exactly as he expected it to: way too overly cheerful. All the employees had permanent smiles plastered on their faces.

Logan pitied them and their poor face muscles.

He looked around the completely packed lobby for someone he could identify as Mystique.

Aha.

He found his girl.

A woman was talking to a young man who was working the lobby desk. Logan knew by sights and smell that it was Mystique. It looked exactly like her, with her fiery, red hair, but her skin was a slight tan and her eyes were a shining green. And something even scarier than Logan had ever seen on Mystique before was present.

She was smiling.

But then Logan remembered whom he was talking about. He was going to get answer, NOW. His anger rushed quickly back.

Logan rushed up to her and grabbed her arm; he was so mad he didn't even care if he made a scene.

"Raven?" He asked threateningly. He already was positive what the answer would be.

"Logan?" She stared at him. He expected her to act dangerous, as she was not one who cared about making a scene either if she was fighting the Wolverine. She saw it was he. "Oh, Logan!" She yelled with joy and hugged him, leaving the clerk to still work the computer.

Logan was stunned, to say the least. I mean, who wouldn't be?

Okay, what just happened? Logan asked himself as Mystique still had him in a friendly embrace, Logan too stunned to move or pull away. Mystique, mutant terrorist, is _hugging_ you. His mind answered. He finally came back to his senses and pulled himself away.

"What're you doing here?" He asked, regaining his menacing demeanour. She smiled sweetly back at him. She gestured around her.

"Well, what does it look like?" She asked cheerfully.

Okay, something is _definitely_ wrong here. Logan thought.

The clerk looked between them.

"Miss Darkholme, because we're having a special now, I'm going to add this man onto your hotel account for free!" He said excitedly and quickly tapped something into his computer.

"NO!" Logan tried to shout, but Mystique covered his mouth quickly.  
"Well, that's all done now! Here, we'll show you to your room!" The clerk finished quickly, and two girls in what appeared to be the standard uniform, came over, and took their hands and showed them to a hotel room. Logan kept stuttering to himself, trying to find some words that these crazy people would listen to.  
'Well, here it is! And remember, Walt Disney World, being the Happiest Place on Earth, is completely Mutant-Friendly! Enjoy the Happiest Celebration on Earth!" The two girls waved goodbye as they stranded an excited Raven and a bewildered Logan with two room keys and shut the door behind them.

Logan fell backwards onto one of the two beds.  
"No, no, no, no…" He mumbled to himself. "This is all a nightmare…I am not in Disney World with Mystique…I'm _not_…oh God, I am…" He thought he would burst into tears. He suddenly looked up to see Mystique, in her natural blue form, staring down at him.

"What's wrong, Looooooogan?" She asked, smiling. A part of Logan's mind saw this in a new way. He saw how beautiful she looked when she smiled…she really should do it more often… then he noticed what his mind was saying. He shuddered.

"Come on, Mystique, why're you here?" He growled, instantly standing up and popping his claws out. Mystique was taken aback. "Hey, I didn't take you here!" She retorted, then blinked. "Speaking of which, why _are_ you here?" She asked, her smile coming back.

"Well, I was following _you_, 'cause you replaced some little kid!" Logan replied sharply, scratching the back of his head after retracting his 'hand-held' weapons.

"What?" Mystique asked, looking genuinely confused. Then she sighed. "Ooh, I know what you're talking about. That sort of just…happened." She said quickly, looking outside. "Well, it's getting late now, so time for bed!"

She quickly morphed on some pyjamas and before Logan could protest one more time, she was in on of the two beds and was fast asleep.

Wolverine groaned.

He had no pyjamas, but that was the _least_ of his problems. Of _course_ he'd left his X-Communicator at the Mansion, it being his vacation and all. He moaned to himself as he settled onto the clean bed. He stared up at the ceiling until he grew tired of it and decided he wouldn't mind going to sleep. He got up to turn the lights off, and got back into bed.

He rolled over to look at Mystique's bed. Though it was dark, the bathroom light as still on, and Logan could faintly detect Mystique's tired face. He knew that this would be a pretty wild vacation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan woke up early as the Florida light poured into the hotel room. He looked over to see Mystique was still sleeping.

He stood up, and, being the messy person he was, didn't bother making his bed as he got up to go to the bathroom.

He was happy to find that there was a complimentary shaver resting on the counter outside the bathroom. He shaved himself clean and went to use the toilet.

When he was near done, he heard a faint squeal from the bedroom part of the room. He hurried up to find Mystique looking around frantically, her face obvious with confusion. "What're _you_ doing here?" She hissed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there's the extremely late update! What is wrong with Mystique? You shall find out in the next chapter!


	3. Trapped and Fun in Epcot

**Awwww thanks you guys! It's so nice to actually get reviews for this story. Hey Frankie, You should get a real account so we can chat more often!**

**Chapter 3-Trapped+Fun in Epcot**

"What're you talking about, why am I here?" Logan asked. Mystique glared dangerously at him, standing up.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Um, Disney World, where you got us stuck yesterday?" Logan answered. Now Mystique wasn't the only one confused.

Mystique put a hand to her chin in thought, and slumped onto her bed. "Grr, not again!" She growled to herself. Logan carefully walked over and sat on her bed.

"Mystique, what's going on?" Logan asked her, not believing he was genuinely concerned.

_Maybe I'm going soft._ He thought to himself, then knew that wasn't it. What could it be then…?

Mystique was obviously very upset, on the verge of tears, Logan would've guessed if she were anyone else. Mystique would never let herself cry in front of others.

"You see, Wolverine…" She began, carefully wiping her eyes in case some had leaked through.

"Call me Logan." Logan said, gesturing for her to continue.

"You see, Logan…" Mystique started again. "Because I'm a shapeshifter, after many, many disguises, I began to lose memory of who I am…it's sort of like having an identity crisis to the extreme." She explained tiredly. "It's only happened once before. And that time cost me a lot."

Logan was interested. "What happened?"

Mystique sighed. "You really wanna know?" She asked. Logan nodded. "Well, it was before I was with Magneto, before Kurt, before everything you know of me today. One night I went to bed, two weeks later I find myself in Europe without any memory of what had happened. Apparently, I'd been impersonating some guy named Henry Guyrich (1) and had accidentally assassinated his boss. Boy, was I in some trouble then." Mystique chuckled. She looked down. "Well, might as well go have breakfast before the real morning rush comes." Mystique suggested, and Logan nodded. Mystique looked him up and down.

"You're kidding me! You wore those yesterday, didn't you?" Mystique asked (2). Logan tugged at his white tank-top-type shirt. He shrugged.

Mystique sighed and went into the bathroom. She came out in a black outfit, holding a pile of clothes.

"How'd you…?" Logan asked.

"Well, it's pretty simple." She smirked as threw the clothes in a drawer. "I morph into you, morph on some different clothes and take them off, make a pile, then go back to normal with a pile of clean clothes on hand!" Mystique explained, actually sanely smiling now.

"Now get dressed." Mystique ordered. Logan sighed.

He knew it'd be futile to protest, so instead he just got dressed. They took their two respective keys and left in search of the main lobby, where they guessed the restaurant type thing would be, or they could ask there.

Mystique didn't bother shifting to her blue form as Logan told her that this place was apparently mutant-friendly. Mystique had protested, saying she "doubted it", but Logan finally talked her into it.

Secretly, Logan thought she looked better blue anyway.

They finally found their way to the big building with the DISNEY'S ALLSTAR MUSIC (A/N, I had made a mistake in 2nd chapter. This was actually the hotel we stayed at –squeal of happiness-). They went inside to find a long hallway filled with various pictures of different music artists past the lobby. They continued down until their stomachs found Heaven. There was a huge food court type thing right in front of them. An attendant immediately came up to them, not even seeming to care that one of these two guests was blue.

"Hi! Welcome, do you guys have the Dining Plan?" She asked them. Logan hadn't the faintest idea. He looked over at Mystique, who seemed to be thinking.

"Er, yes, I think we do." She replied. "Under Darkholme." The woman nodded, and led them to where the food was located. Before the woman could begin explaining, Mystique said "Don't worry, I already know how the Dining Plan works." The woman sighed and bade them farewell. They went over and picked their food, and paid for it off Mystique's Dining Plan. They managed to find a seat in the extremely busy place.

Logan sat across from Mystique, sipping his coffee. "So, what do we do now?" He asked. "Uh, I don't know about you, but I sure as heck ain't staying here. Who knows how long I booked this for! We could get stuck here for two weeks!" Mystique answered, beginning her delicious-looking pancakes with strawberries on top (3). They sat silently eating for around 20 minutes. When they were both done, they were about to throw all their food away when an announcement came up.

"Disney World Guests, could you all please make your way to the lobby for an emergency meeting?" The voice rang out. Logan and Mystique looked at each other and quickly ran to get there first before the huge crowd was pressed into the big lobby. They managed to get to one of the seats beside the door, near the young man who was apparently going to be announcing the news. The huge crowd was finally there.

The man picked up a microphone and solemnly announced something that completely downed Mystique and Logan.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am sure you all heard of the Hurricane Ernesto. Well, other than what scientists had believed, it was picked itself back up to Level 1 Hurricane and may possibly grow even stronger (4). There has been a message sent out that says no one may drive on the roads for three straight days, so everyone who is here will have to _remain_ here!" He said slowly and clearly.

Logan and Mystique's jaws hit the floor.

"Th-th-_three days?"_ Logan was dumbfounded. Trapped in Walt Disney World with Mystique for _three days?_ "So, because we know you would not want to sped three days of your trip stuck inside your hotels, the Disney Buses will till be taking guests to the theme parks. That is all the information we have for you now." The young man concluded.

Mystique was the first to take her jaw off the floor.

"NOO!" She yelled to herself, but the buzz was so loud in the lobby, no one but Logan heard her.

"That's not fair!" Logan whined. The two sulked around for about 10 minutes while many people eventually piled into the buses taking them to different parks. They sat around, refusing to move. Finally, Mystique sighed.

"Okay, you just want to _try_ one of the theme parks?" She asked carefully.

Logan scoffed. "Yeah, right." He turned to look outside. He felt Mystique's stare on his back. He swore there was more to those golden eyes than he thought. He turned to look at her.

She had her "Áw, Please?" face on.

He sighed. "Aw, fine! We'll try Epcot, okay?" Logan would regret saying this. He knew it.

Mystique stood up and stretched her lithe body. Logan couldn't help but notice her shirt go up a bit when she stretched, showing her toned abs.

Logan was impressed.

She looked stronger than he was. She was certainly _taller_. Logan chuckled. It wasn't his fault he had to hunch. All that Adamantium made it hard to lift so much weight. They walked off to the bus stop and were on the next bus to Epcot.

So here they were, Logan on the aisle seat with Mystique on window, because Logan had worried that the blue woman sitting on the aisle may make people uncomfortable. But to the two mutants' surprise, no one had cared. I suppose they were so happy in Disney World that they didn't mind sharing it with Mutants. Logan didn't care what the reason was; as long as he and Mystique were safe, he was fine.

The nicely air-conditioned bus rolled on along Disney's own highway to Epcot. He stared out the window as Mystique stared at him with those darn eyes of hers. "What's wrong?" She asked him in a faint whisper.

"Oh, nothing, other than the fact I'm going to be stuck in Epcot all day long." He mumbled.

"Oh my God, Logan. Lighten up a bit because we're here and there's no changing that, okay? I'm not that happy either, but we have to make the best of the situation!" She said back to him, rolling her eyes, although Logan couldn't notice, as her eyes were entirely yellow.

The bus kept rolling on until the huge Epcot ball came into view.

"Ooh, Logan, look!" Mystique pointed out. Some children on the bus were also excitedly whispering to each other.

Logan saw the ball.

It was huge.

They quickly pulled into a bus stop and all filed out, thanking the driver as they went past. They continued walking and heard snippets of conversations as they passed. They heard "Ernesto" mentioned several times, heard "Mutants" once or twice, and one paranoid person wondering if the Epcot ball could somehow fall off and crush them all.

"No matter what happens, we agree not to enjoy it right?" Logan suggested.

"Right." Mystique agreed. They shook on it.

They walked through a large row of huge stone slabs with millions of tiny pictures on them. Mystique giggled as she got a thought.

"What?" Logan asked. Mystique beckoned him and they snuck off to a far off one. She took out a pocketknife and carved onto the side "Mystique was here". Logan laughed and popped out one claw on his right hand and scratched in "And Logan" between Mystique and Was. They laughed and quickly took off before anyone could catch them.

----------------------------------------------------------------

" 'Spaceship Earth'? Sounds kind of tacky, don't you think?" Logan asked as they stood outside the entrance to the Epcot ball, which was the home of 'Spaceship Earth'.

"Oh, who cares? We need to blow off time anyway." Mystique shrugged, and they went inside.

They were seated in seats and were soon trudging along through the dark. Soon, they slowed went up a hill into a dark tunnel with many tiny lights representing stars on the walls.

"Welcome aboard Spaceship Earth. This slow-moving ride will take you through the dawn of recorded history, to the promises of tomorrow." A computerized female voice announced. (A/N-I can't remember anything about what was said on this ride, so I shall skip till they got off.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Logan and Mystique stepped outside into the Florida heat, their eyes still adjusting to the brightness outside.

"Wow, those dolls really creeped me out." Logan admitted as they walked into a completely new plaza. "I know." Mystique agreed, nodding. " That part on mutants was very well done though. They were not calling us 'dangerous creatures' or any of that garbage." Mystique said.

"Well, now I can tell 'Ro some things about history." Logan grinned. "Well, where to now?"

Mystique pointed to a building that looked to be called "Innoventions-Road to Tomorrow."

----------------------------------------------------------------

They came out half an hour later, with smiles on their faces. Logan had managed to bust the TV tube, a feat thought impossible by the Disney people. They had had a fun time, and Mystique had even beat some kid punks at some game where you have a robot race by using your feet…it was hard to explain. They continued walking until they saw the fastest thing they'd ever seen: Disney World Test Track.

They watched as a car zipped past so fast they hardly knew it had gone by.

"Ooh, let's go on there!" Mystique cried.

"No argument here!" Logan cheered, and they quickly went in line for the sweet ride.

10 minutes later, the only thing anyone waiting outside was two voices, one male, on female, screaming this:

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Currently, Logan and Mystique were exploring the different countries. They'd stopped in a place called "Bistro Du Paris" (5) for lunch, and were on their way again. They had somehow gotten conned into taking pictures with Aladdin's Princess Jasmine.

"How did that just happen?" Mystique asked Logan as they walked through Morocco.

"I don't know, but she was _hot_." Logan sighed. Mystique playfully slapped him on the head.

"Oh, shut up you." She giggled as he fell backwards into a fountain.

They continued walking through the many countries and eventually decided on dinner in Italy (6). They finished their dinner happily and had a bit of a conversation over what to do tomorrow.

"Oh, God." Mystique said.

"What?" Logan asked.

"We broke our promise. We're getting into it!" She cried, wiping her mouth.

"Oh well. Can't win 'em all." Logan shrugged. They went outside and were caught in the middle of a fireworks extravaganza. (Another Author's Note- I did not get to see IllumiNations: Reflections of Earth, so I cannot describe it to you…:( wish I could.)

On their way home on the bus to the hotel, they argued over what Epcot could mean.

"I'm telling you, it means Ecological Plaza for the Coming Of Tomorrow!" Logan laughed as he retorted.

"Oh, come on, Logan!" Mystique scoffed. "That doesn't even make sense!"

As they finally reached the hotel and were in their respective beds, they decided that Epcot meant "Every Person Comes Out Tired." (7)

----------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's a much longer chapter! Does that satisfy you, Frankie? Hope it does. Heres all the answer to the numbers:

(1)-ooh X2 Anyone?  
(2)-Ahh, my sister's always on my butt about this sort of thing.  
(3)-I had this for breakfast one of the days in Disney World. One of the best things EVER!  
(4)- We were there when Ernesto was coming. Lucky for us though, it only stayed down as a tropical storm. However in this, it stays a hurricane, so they are ONLY safe if in the cozy confines of Walt Disney World because Mickey's Magic shall ward off any danger! Lol.  
(5)-Actual name of a restaurant in the France Pavillion in Epcot. Don't ask me why I remember this particular restaurant's name, I just do.  
(6)- We had dinner at the Italian restaurant on our last night. Very good food there.  
(7)- Epcot actually means Experimental Prototype Community Of Tomorrow, in case you were wondering. This quote on here was taken from a comment on a YouTube video of Spaceship Earth.

Well, that's another chappy done! Most of these are based on my personal experiences in Disney World!


	4. You'll Be In My Heart

**I personally think it's been too long for me to wait to update this. Frankie, or BeHPHappy, which is what you seem to be calling yourself these days, I'm sorry this was so late!  
**

**The Disney World Effect **

Logan awoke with a yawn to see Mystique absentmindedly watching Disney movies. She currently was watching Disney's Tarzan, and Logan faintly heard her humming "_Two Worlds_." He made sure to store that information; could come in handy later on.

"Morning Logan." Mystique greeted. Her golden eyes remained glued to the TV. Logan stood up and stretched.

"What **_are_** you watching?" Logan asked, his eyes raised.

"That stupid Disney virus has got me. Please kill me." Mystique mumbled. She stood up, clad in white shorts that reached her knees, and a black tank top. Logan smiled.

"I think I might just let you live, just to watch you suffer." He grinned. He slid up closer to her and looked her straight in the eyes. He rested his hands on her shoulders, and got lost in her magical golden orbs…it wasn't until Mystique wriggled out of his grip and squirmed away that he noticed she was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Uh…" Mystique began. "We should go off and get breakfast, right?" She asked. Logan regained his bearings and sent an apologetic look Mystique's way.

"Raven, I don't want to make you feel uncomfort…" Logan began, but stopped and Mystique shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, Logan." She whispered. She checked she had her key, and began heading out the door, leaving it open for Logan. He hurried to get dressed and followed Mystique out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cool bus rolled along the highway as Logan now took the window seat. He settled in as Mystique sat beside him, looking apprehensively around her surroundings.

"Relax a little, Raven." Logan soothed her. His gruff voice poured over her, and put her over-active nerves to rest.

Pushing her thoughts out of her mind, and turned her attention to some of the people around her.

She could easily tell the mutants apart from the humans. They too were squirming anxiously in their seats. They had apprehensive looks on their faces, and constantly looked around them. Mystique pitied them.

She saw that some of the mutants had physical mutations like her, but, unlike her, they were probably stuck that way. She had always thought that her gift, her mutation, was a curse, something that made her horrible and had broken her life. But now, in this place with different mutants who had similar physical mutations, she now thought herself as blessed. While the others could not change, she had the ability to look normal. She knew that they would kill for that power.

"What're ya thinkin' about?" Logan asked her quietly, leaning in to be heard over the racket of the bus' occupants.

"How lucky I am." Mystique whispered back absentmindedly, not even turning to look at Logan.

"Lucky about what? That you've got the Wolverine sitting beside you?" Logan smirked. Mystique turned to look at him.

"I hope that ego comes back to bite you one of these days." Mystique muttered, a faint sound of a giggle evident in her throat.

"We'll see about that." Logan mumbled amusedly, turning back to the window.

In the distance he saw the tip of something. What was it?

"Where…exactly are we going today?" Logan asked warily.

"Um…I think it's the Magic Kingdom." Mystique answered. Logan nodded. He may as well get used to it now; he was stuck here for two more days.

"Wait. Do we have any money?" Logan asked.

Mystique shrugged with a sheepish grin on her face. "Sorry, must've left it in my other identity." She replied.

Logan dug through his pockets and found his wallet. Luckily, he found two hundred dollars, approximately, sitting safely in the grubby leather. They'd just have to avoid spending money; Ororo, when Logan had left to go to Florida, joked that he should bring extra money in case he left to go to Disney World.

"Very expensive down there Logan. You better bring a bucket load of money." She had giggled before.

Logan chuckled to himself. If Ororo had just known…if Ororo had just known that Logan **_had_** ended up going to Disney World, with Mystique, no less, she would never let him hear the end of it.

The bus stopped and Logan playfully pushed Mystique out of the seat. Looking very disturbed, she turned around and punched him hard in the shoulder.

"OW!" Logan cried in pain. "Come on, that hurt!"

"Teach you to mess with a girl." Mystique winked before pulling Logan off the bus. She stretched, needing to get her lithe body moving after the fifteen minute long bus ride. Logan watched carefully, admiring how fit the blue woman was.

"Are you watching me, Logan?" Mystique asked coyly. Logan blushed and pulled his eyes away from her. There was an awkward silence.

Logan sighed. "Are we gonna get going or what?"

Mystique rolled her eyes and began walking down to the beginning of Main Street U.S.A. Logan ran to catch up, and soon they were looking side to side at the different architectural greatnesses of the buildings. A trolley being pulled by a horse passed by, and that's when they saw it.

Cinderella's Castle.

The pair saw a photographer taking photos of people in front of the castle, creating a very picturesque postcard.

Logan and Mystique shared a look.

"One picture." Mystique said. Logan nodded. They ran up and paid the photographer. They posed in front of the castle, and bought the photo.

As they continued walking, Mystique sighed. "We're going soft." She sighed again.

"It's always so sad when these sort of things happen." Logan stated. He pulled Mystique closer to him, carefully, right to his side and held his arm around her neck.

"Logan…" Mystique ducked out from underneath his elbow. "Please…don't do this." Logan nodded sadly, and they awkwardly began walking again. They found their way to Adventureland, and found the Pirates of the Caribbean ride.

"Come on, Logan!" Mystique began getting excited again. "I loved this movie."

"Yeah, same. Who didn't?" Logan said. They sat down inside one of the boats and began setting off.

As their little boats pulled along through the water, they heard the sound of running water. They passed by a stranded, dilapidated ship with thunder clapping and lighting flashing behind it. They moved forward, and saw a trio of skeletons hanging off poles, with flashes of lighting still going in the background. Unexpectedly, the boat fell sharply, and many of the small children on the ride screamed. The sound of running water increased in volume and around a bend they saw a waterfall; With Davy Jones' face on it. "No fear of evil curses, says you. Haha, properly warned, ye be, says I." As they progressed, they passed a huge ship with none other than Captain Barbossa on it, screaming things like "Fire at will!" and things like that, and cannons shooting ammo off the side of his ship.

"I didn't like Barbossa at all in the movies." Mystique whispered to Logan. Logan agreed silently, and watched intently at his surroundings, his acute ears picking up sounds of parts yet to come.

As their ship lurched forward, they came into a town overrun with drunken pirates all looting and shooting their guns at one another and pillaging the town.

"Don't be chicken!" One man slurred.

Their boat pushed on, and they reached a part of town not in war. The pirates stood everywhere, with the ladies in old-fashioned dressed watching on. After several minutes of plain pirate antics, they began hearing "Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me…" and saw two pirates talking.

"More than that bloody Jack Sparrow ever did! If I ever see him around here again, I'll kill him!" One exclaimed. Suddenly, a grungy head poked around a barrel.

"Jack Sparrow!" Logan breathed.

"Yer right! Just shoot him right in the heart!" The other agreed. Jack pressed himself against the wall so as not to look conspicuous. Minutes later, the ride was nearly finished, and they saw Jack once more, in a throne surrounded by gold, singing "Yo ho, this IS the life for me."

Finally the ride was finished and Mystique and Logan stepped out from the cave, suddenly smothered by the Florida heat.

"Oh my God, it's positively **_boiling_**." Mystique remarked.

"Tell me about it." Logan said. They continued walking, and after going on several rides, which included the nice, cooling log ride/ roller coaster, Splash Mountain, they sat down at a fry stall for a snack. There, they sat down and two people sat at the table next to them.

"Uh...we couldn't help but notice you two. Are you both…er…mutants?" The man asked carefully.

"What does it look like?" Mystique said coldly enough to banish away the blistering temperature.

"No, no, no! You've got us all wrong. We're mutants too." The woman, who appeared to be the man's wife, explained. Mystique's tension lowered slightly, but she kept her guard up.

Noticing how apprehensive Mystique was, Logan accommodated.

"Prove it." He challenged.

The man sighed, and held up his arm. It instantly turned transparent.

The woman turned her gaze to the napkin sitting in front of her. Her glare intensified, and all of a sudden, the napkin ignited in a blaze of fire.

"What do you guys do?" The man asked.

**_Snikt._**

Logan unsheathed his Adamantium claws for the couple to examine. "That, and I have a healing factor." Logan explained subtly. Everyone's gaze fell on Mystique, who was leaning on her chair with her sneakers on the table. She sat back down in a normal position.

"I'm a shapeshifter." She said lamely.

"Could you…show us?" The woman asked slowly. Mystique sighed, and instantly shifted to appear like Logan, claws and all. As quickly as she had first done it, she returned to normal. "Amazing…"

"Oh, how rude of us. My name is Connor, and this is my wife Alithia. Are you two married?" Connor asked.

Logan and Mystique shared one look at each other, and burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Alithia asked.

"You…said…me…and…Logan…were…HAHAHAHAHA!!" Mystique managed to gasp before throwing back into fits of laughter.

"Me and Raven married?! That's ridiculous!" Logan laughed hysterically. On the inside though, he felt that couldn't be too crazy.

Wait, Logan thought. That is NOT true!

At least, he thought it wasn't.

"My name's Raven, and his is Logan." Mystique introduced. There was a round of hand shaking, and they soon began talking about Disney World, what rides were good, and how their lives were.

About an hour later, they were finally talked out, and melting in the steady sunlight they'd been sitting in all day.

"Wanna go on some rides with us?" Connor asked. Logan and Mystique considered it, and agreed. They continued going through Disney World, talking while on rides and walking.

"So how'd you two meet?" Alithia asked as they got off of Peter Pan's Flight (which, by the way, wasn't worth the Fastpass we wasted on it).

"We're mortal enemies." Mystique replied. Connor and Alithia shared a look of confusion.

"Then why are you in Disney World together?" Connor asked.

"It was all a mistake." Logan explained. Alithia and Connor shrugged and left it at that.

Later that night…

"Are you guys staying for the fireworks?" Connor asked Logan and Mystique as they sat at their table eating dinner. They were currently dining at the Liberty Tree in Liberty Square. Mystique and Logan had decided to invite their newfound mutant friends to come join them for dinner.

"We never planned on it." Logan replied idly.

"You can't miss it! They're supposed to be the most amazing fireworks how on Earth!" Alithia said.

Logan sent her a look. "In the house I live in, there's a mutant who creates fireworks. I **_know_** fireworks." Logan replied.

"It's true." Mystique backed him up.

"Well, just come with us okay?" Connor pleaded.

"Well, fine." Mystique agreed.

"They're starting now! All the lights are going out!" Alithia cried. They rushed to finish and were outside by the time they were just starting.

Alithia was right; they were the most beautiful things they'd ever seen. Fireworks of different colour, shape, and size shot off. Disney music accompanied it, and Mystique was so breathtaken that she accidentily backed into Logan.

"Raven… I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Logan sighed again. Mystique shook her head. "Logan, I think…this experience…has brought us closer together." Mystique tried to word it. As the huge, booming finale shot off, Logan pulled Mystique into him. Recklessly, he pulled her head closer to his cautiously, and her eyes grew more closed. Their lips connected, and the booming missiles blew up in a fiery shower of colour behind the two. The moment seemed perfect.

Connor and Alithia turned to look at Logan and Raven who hadn't answered their comment about the fireworks. They watched, dumfounded and smiling, as the two enemies locked in a passionate kiss.

Mystique's head was completely clear, except for one song she could remember.

**_Come stop your crying  
It'll be all right.  
Just take my hand; hold it tight.  
I will protect you from all around you.  
I will be here,  
Don't you cry. _**

Logan remembered when Mystique had been watching Tarzan this morning, how beautiful she looked, and how beautiful the song was. He raised his voice over the noise of the dying fireworks.

_**For one so small, you seem so strong.  
My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us cannot be broken  
I will be here, don't you cry. **_

Mystique joined in, tears of joy evident in her golden eyes.

**_  
You'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more… _**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's the end of a long chapter. I loved the ending. Some Wolvertique fluff, FINALLY! Logan and Raven admit their feelings for each, make new friends, and actually let the magic of Disney into their hearts and minds! Please review!

I didn't want to describe rides in so much detail because that gets reallly boring and away from the story, so I only described PotC because i love that ride.


End file.
